


As Near to Love (As Love Will Ever Be)

by Telesilla



Series: Question of Compromise [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Question of Compromise 'verse, Slavery, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Joe's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Near to Love (As Love Will Ever Be)

_She says ''Maybe these emotions are  
As near to love as love will ever be''  
So I agree_

She Moves On -- Paul Simon

 

Although the house is well built and the walls are all pretty sound-proofed, Dylan wakes up when the shower starts up. Glancing at the clock, he sees that it's 5:30am and he finds himself wishing that he could tease Joe about it. Because really, showering that early on a Saturday? Yeah, there's only one reason for that.

He won't say anything, of course. It used to be that they had only one forbidden topic, but for the last year or so, there's been...this _thing_ between them and for all that Dylan thinks it's stupid, seeing as they're both going through it, he can't bring himself to say anything.

The first time Dylan woke to sticky sheets after a dream he didn't even remember, he was mortified, sure he'd wet the bed. He'd hastily pulled the sheets off while Joe was in the shower and then hustled them both downstairs for breakfast as quickly as he could. Joe hadn't acted any differently, but when they came upstairs after dinner that night, there was a thin book--_Your Body and You_\--on Dylan's night stand. Joe had murmured something about helping Andy with something and vanished, leaving Dylan alone to read about nocturnal emissions, erections and masturbation. It was all very normal and part of growing up and nothing to be ashamed of, the book said, but Dylan found himself snorting a little.

_If it's all so normal, then why'd Joe disappear so quickly? And why a book? Why not a talk with Dad?_ He felt his face go hot. _Okay, talking with Dad about this would probably be a really bad idea, but still..._

The whole thing was gross, kind of creepy and made Dylan feel as if he itched, somewhere under his skin where he couldn't quite reach. He really really wanted to talk to Joe about it, but when Joe came back, he'd smiled at Dylan with that fake smile that Dylan had learned to really dislike, the one that didn't quite reach Joe's eyes.

Dylan had casually pushed the book into a drawer and asked Joe for help with his latest English paper.

Now, as he listens to the shower run, he wonders if Joe's jerking off in there. Predictably, the moment he thinks that, he gets hard. It's nothing new, getting hard thinking about Joe. The first few times it happened, he remembered what the book said, that boys his age can get turned on by just about anything. Still, it felt weird and almost wrong to think about Joe that way, so Dylan's been doing his best to think about someone else--Kelly from his history class or that really hot blond body-slave his mom's friend Alison had just bought.

The problem is that Joe is right there, in front of Dylan, all the time.

With a sigh, Dylan leans back on his pillows, shoves his hand inside his pajama pants and grabs onto his cock. He knows from experience that this will hardly take any time at all, and as he begins to move his hand, he wishes it were Joe's hand, wishes Joe was touching him the same way Joe's touching himself right now in the shower.

He speeds up at the thought, and moans.

He's not paying attention to anything but the feeling--oh fuck yeah, he's gonna come any minute now and just as he wishes he could slow down and try to hang on to the moment--when he hears a strangled gasp from the other side of the room and then Joe's voice.

"Oh shit...."

Dylan's eyes open wide and he swallows hard as he stares at Joe in the dim light.

"I...uh...."

"Dylan," Joe says and his voice is rough. "Let me...um...can I?" He steps closer and Dylan stares at the white towel Joe has slung around his narrow hips.

"I...is it okay?" Dylan asks. He desperately wishes he could see Joe's face but he can't bring himself to turn the light on.

Joe pauses for just a moment and Dylan's sure that he's just made the biggest mistake in his life. Then, Joe moves forward and sits on the edge of the bed and reaches out, resting his hand lightly on Dylan's stomach. Dylan's heart pounds in his chest and he thinks he might just come from this alone.

"I wasn't sure if you...." Joe says, so quietly that Dylan can hardly hear. Before he can ask what Joe means, Joe's hand moves lower and Dylan holds his breath as Joe's fingers finally--oh God, _finally_\--stroke his cock, lightly and tentatively.

"Fuck," Dylan moans and presses up against Joe's touch. Joe takes the hint, wraps his hand around Dylan's dick and starts jerking him off. He's slower than than Dylan usually is and it's fucking incredible, hundreds of times better than it was in Dylan's imagination. "Yeah...oh fuck yeah...ohhhh...."

When he comes, it's almost overwhelming, almost too much, and as he finally starts to recover he finds himself looking away, not wanting to see Joe's reaction. He can hear it though; Joe's breathing almost as hard as Dylan is. "Dylan?" Joe murmurs and he sounds so worried that Dylan loses his fear and looks up.

Although it's getting lighter, Dylan can't really see Joe's expression and something makes him reach up to touch Joe's face. Joe lets out a breath at that, leaning into Dylan's touch for a minute.

"It's okay," Dylan says. He laughs a little and if it's slightly nervous, well, hopefully Joe understands. "No really...totally okay."

"I liked it," Joe says, sounding almost surprised. He shakes his head a little and pulls his hand out of Dylan's pajama pants, wiping it on his towel.

The motion draws Dylan's eye to Joe's lap and he goes a little red when he realizes that Joe's got a hard on. "Yeah, I can tell," Dylan says and Joe ducks his head almost shyly.

Joe doesn't move as Dylan tugs at the towel, pulling it out of the way, although he's breathing hard again. Dylan sits up a little and fits his hand around Joe's dick. It's a little bigger than his own, which is kind of disconcerting, but then Joe makes this kind of groaning noise and Dylan strokes up because this is actually kind of cool and he can see why Joe liked doing it.

Joe makes the noise again and Dylan grins and moves his hand a little faster. It's weird, both familiar and different, but it's also cool; he likes hearing Joe make those noises, likes knowing that he's the one doing that to Joe. Joe's cock feels good in his hands, hard and warm, and Dylan works it even faster, wondering if this is how Joe jerks off. Even if it isn't, Joe's clearly liking it; his hands are bunched in the towel and he's shuddering.

"Oh fuck...oh fuck...." Joe gasps and then Dylan feels him coming in a slick rush all over Dylan's hand.

They sit there in silence for a long moment and then Dylan can't help yawning. "Oh God," he says. "Sorry."

Joe just laughs. "Go back to sleep," he says offering Dylan the clean corner of his towel.

As Dylan settles back into bed, Joe pauses. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

"You...um...wanna do it again?" Dylan says, blushing hard.

"Well duh," Joe says, and Dylan grins.

As he drops back off to sleep, vaguely aware of Joe washing up before settling in back in his own bed, Dylan finally feels that weird itchy feeling, the one he's been feeling for a year now, begin to fade.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is this set in [](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/profile)[**poisontaster**](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/)'s [Kept Boy](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/tag/kept) universe, but it's also part of [](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkrosetiger**](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/)'s [Question of Compromise](http://archiveofourown.org/series/1245) series and won't make a bit of sense if you haven't been reading that. Which, you know, you really should, and then go read Kept Boy too. My thanks to both Darkrose and Poisontaster for permission to play in their world, and additional thanks to Darkrose for looking this over. This takes place when Dylan is 14 and Joe is 13.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose) Log in to view. 




End file.
